


rightful place

by Rebldomakr



Series: Porn Challenge [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual non-con, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Humiliation kink, M/M, Omega Will Byers, Underage - Freeform, porn challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy breeds, but he doesn’t claim. supposedly(1/31:pretending)





	rightful place

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed drabble

Billy shoves Will face into the brick wall with a snarl. He scrapes his teeth across the Omegan gland unwillingly presented to him. Threatening to snap his jaws, mark the boy up permanently so  _ no one _ ever wants to even  _ touch _ him again without fearing the rage of another Alpha. Make it so Will is his permanently and forever. It’d be a cruel thing to do.

Instead, Billy just breeds.

He fucks his hips forward, rubbing his denim covered dick - a hard bulge like a handful of rocks inside of a sock - up and down Will’s bare ass.

“Jesus you’re such a slut.” Billy laughs against Will’s neck. “Can smell your slick already. Fuck. What are you crying for? Know you like this.”

“No I don’t!” Will wriggles full body and kicks his legs back. Billy presses his chest forward and threatens with his teeth crushing against the gland. Will goes limp. 

“Don’t be such a fucking dumbass. Be,” Billy speaks wet hot air against skin. “A good whore.” 

Will shakes his head weakly, but “You won’t bite?” He asks softly.

“I won’t bite.” Billy agrees. “As long as you behave.” 

Will swallows spit in his mouth down to the tight ball in his throat that’s like mucus gathered into a fist. He feels like he’s choking. 

“I’ll behave.” He says, voice choked-raspy. 

Billy snags his jeans with his thumbs, sinking down and catching them and his boxers. He tugs them down in small movements, keeping his weight pressing against Will’s body. 

The heat from his dick warms and the soft dribble from the slit wets. Billy grabs either side of Will’s waist and drags his dick into the crack.  He catches slick and he grabs the base of himself, guiding his tip to the source.

“You’re wet.” Billy comments. Like Will couldn’t  _ feel _ it seeping out of him like blood. “Indecent.” He adds as he takes the tip of his dick and slowly inserts it.

Will’s insides give with little fight. Walls spread and loosen, tension removing as his entire body goes lax. More omegan wetness, slick and more slick accompanied by slick, races out of him. He inhales and he breathes in saliva, he chokes and coughs. His body tenses back, but Billy pays no kind to the weak spasms as he bottoms out. 

“Please.” Will begs. “It hurts!”

Billy laughs. “Then why are you taking it so good?” He asks. 

He slams his hips more in, feeling like the tip of his dick is pushing against Will’s cervix. He murmurs just so as he pulls out, promising to bruise him up so well that he bleeds for a week. 

Will sobs out. “Please don’t! I don’t want to go to the hospital!” He wails even louder when Billy slams his open palm against the side of his thigh. Billy digs his fingertips in as hard as he can. “Please. I’m being good. Please,  _ please _ !”

“This  _ is _ nice.” Billy says.

Later— after Billy’s emptied himself out into Will, after his knot went down, after he thumbs out his cum and finger feeds it to the Omega, after he kisses mouthfuls of water into Will’s mouth, after wiping off cum with a rag— Billy presses his mouth against Will’s neck.

“Thanks.” He murmurs.

Will smiles, dazed but not confused. “You’re welcome.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to do this porn challenge and this is the first one. Next is nursing/lactating, probably centered around Mike!


End file.
